koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Motochika Chōsokabe
Motochika Chōsokabe is a newcomer in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends and the twentieth leader of the Chōsokabe clan. His son, Nobuchika, faithfully accompanies him in his campaigns. He is best known in history for conquering the entire Shikoku island with his own resources. Nobunaga historically disfavored him and called him "the bat without a bird in his home" (鳥無き里の蝙蝠). As a reference to this, Motochika's nickname is "Bat" (蝙蝠) in the games. He's symbolized by the kanji for "playing music" (奏) and "sound" (響). Role in Games :"Oh, you seem to be having a hard time." :"It is that Motochika! I haven't met someone so stubborn since... Well, since you!" ::―Toshiie Maeda and Hideyoshi Toyotomi; Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Samurai Warriors Motochika begins his tale by leading a small yet loyal resistance against Hideyoshi's invading forces. Though he wins the battle at Shikoku, he eventually surrenders to their large army and joins Hideyoshi's forces to conquer Kyushu. During their assault, Motochika is caught in a Shimazu ambush and trapped by a row of riflemen. Nobuchika shields his father from their shots and dies as the result. His angst for his son's loss is pacified by his acquaintance, Ieyasu, who teaches him to endure such hardships as a leader. Motochika puts his advice into practice and doesn't hold a grudge against his comrade, Yoshihiro. He continues to fight for the Toyotomi family at Sekigahara, hoping to personally show Ieyasu his progress. After Ieyasu's death, Motochika wonders if he has changed history. However, he is confident that the wishes of those who fell that day will help shape their future. His dream stage is a reenactment of his starting stage, Shikoku. The main difference is that he defends it from Nobunaga's troops with help from Magoichi Saika. In Samurai Warriors 3, Motochika is good friends with Mitsuhide. At his friend's request, he supplies Nobunaga the naval fleet he needs to counter Motonari's ships at Kizugawaguchi. Curious to learn his friend's true intentions for serving Nobunaga, Motochika decides to stay beside his friend at Tedorigawa. Since the west and east resistance against Nobunaga have ended, Motochika logically predicts that the conqueror would target his home next and stands up to the challenge. However, Mitsuhide is shocked by the pointless conflict that Nobunaga is planning and expresses his torn loyalties personally to Motochika. The shamisen player simplifies his friend's strife by telling Mitsuhide to just give into his true desires, which sparks the Akechi charge at Honnoji. Braving the changing times together with his friend, their gamble pays off and Nobunaga is slain. Hideyoshi learns of his lord's death and leads an attack against them at Yamazaki. Determined to guide his friend past the sorrow he feels, Motochika helps him defeat Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide becomes the land's undisputed ruler. After defeating the rebellious Ieyasu at Anegawa, the gentle and warless world that Mitsuhide had desired is now a reality. Since Mitsuhide still feels guilty for causing Nobunaga's death, Motochika swears to help his doubtful friend bear the burden of the souls lost for the new world. Warriors Orochi Motochika appears as a starting character for Wu in Warriors Orochi 2. He apparently stayed in their country and wants to repay their hospitality. Nobuchika is also there to support him. When their new ally, Yoshitsune Minamoto, recklessly charges against his rival, Motochika and Sun Quan reinforce him. They face a large army of Orochi's men and are ambushed as the battle progresses. To win over these numbers, Yoshitsune and Motochika head to a water dragon shrine to pray for a tide to wash away their enemies. If they succeed, only Kiyomori and his guards, Lu Bu, and Diao Chan will remain. In one of the game's dream stages, he teams up with two other artists, Zhang He and Diao Chan, to punish Da Ji for ruining the pleasant scenery at Osaka Bay. Kessen In Kessen III, Motochika aids Mitsuhide's shogunate army. He opposes Nobunaga during the final chapters of the game, appearing as a fearsome rifle unit. Character Information Development Personality Motochika is an artistic and mature leader who is deeply moved by the loyalty of his men. Connected to the tides of history, he wants the lost lives in the war -as well as his name- to never be forgotten. Though seemingly quiet and introverted, he is a rebel who feels he should never accept an intangible fate. He values simple principles and respects those who can stay true to their desires. Over time, he believes that a peaceful future is vital for the land and learns to not dwell on past transgressions. His noble and brave nature impresses many Toyotomi generals as well as Ieyasu. In his recent appearance, he is already instilled with the lessons learned from his previous counterpart and is confident in opposing fate with Mitsuhide. He acts as his friend's strong and bold aid when Mitsuhide begins to lose himself to grief. His trademark line in all of his Warriors appearance is "So be it" (上等, jōtō), in which he accepts the oppressing facts pressed against him yet rebels regardless. Voice Actors * Bob Aubry - Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends (English) * Derek Stephen Prince- Warriors Orochi 2 (English) * Ryōtarō Okiayu - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes *"History shall turn before me." *"History, can you hear the cries of those who have no voices?" *"You're gone." *"No one will forget my name." *"It's time for the bat to bare his fangs." *"Prepare to have your soul shaken." *"Cool off!" *"Keep fighting until history swallows you whole." *"You foresaw this, didn't you? You knew this would happen! You set Nobuchika up! Is his life worth nothing to you?!" :"Hate me, Motochika, if it will make you feel better." :"If it will make me feel better...? What good will making me feel better do?" ::~~Motochika and Hideyoshi; Samurai Warriors 2 Xtreme Legends Gameplay Movelist Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Ground Attacks : ,( ),( ): Dashes forward while sending a sound bubble forward, performs a backward somersault kick, and lands to play a note. The entire sequence sends two sound bubbles floating in relatively random places. : , ,( ),( ): Launches enemy with a high kick, jumps after them with a spinning swing, and plays his instrument while in midair. Explodes any sound bubbles. : , , ,( ),( ): Dashes forward with a horizontal swing to the right and runs in another direction with a horizontal swing to the left. Ends the sequence by playing, sending out three sound bubbles. : , , , ,( ),( ): Hops back to play a blue soundwave forward and continues dashing forward while playing his instrument to hurl more waves. Ends the sequence with a somersault landing covered in soundwaves. Explodes any sound bubbles. : , , , , : Pauses for a moment to send a ball of water forward. : , , , , , , , : Delivers three swings with the butt of his instrument and plays it for the rest of the string, walking forward after each note and releasing mini shockwaves around him. The fourth~eighth part of the string erupts sound bubbles. : , : Slams the ground with his shamisen. : , : Plays his instrument and sends a ripple of blue soundwaves downward. Erupts sound bubbles. :Dashing : Slides on his knees while he plays a chord, sending a blue soundwave forward. Blows up floating sound bubbles. : : stays still and jams with his shamisen, hurling large blue soundwaves in front of him. In his True Musou version, he finishes the move with two swings to the right. He is surrounded by pillars of fire in his Level 3 version. Pops all sound bubbles. :R1 + : Points momentarily upward before hurling a wave of water forward. Uses some Musou. :R1 + : Using some Musou, Motochika props his instrument upwards and plays a few chords while he walks forward a few steps. Releases five sound bubbles at once and they slowly travel forward. Mounted Attacks : , : Motochika swings his weapon upwards. : , , : Swings to hit enemies behind him. : , , , : Swings to hit foes in front of him. : , , , , , , , : Motochika lifts his right leg and stomps to his right once per button press. Fighting Style Motochika is a character who works best with traps and keep-away tactics. Though his attacks are quick, they are physically weak and difficult to properly aim with -his strongest physical attack is actually his mounted string. He also has a relatively low defense and average attack stat when compared to the majority of characters in the games. His strongest attack from his normal moveset is his C5, which isn't available until later levels in Xtreme Legends and isn't there at all in Warriors Orochi 2. In reality, his most damaging attacks come from exploding his sound bubbles with the soundwave techniques in his movelist. Therefore, to fully exploit his talents, players may want to watch where the bubbles travel and time when to use any soundwave moves. The greatest part about the bubbles and their triggers is that Motochika does not need to be close to them to set them off, meaning that he can avoid putting himself in danger if he wants to create an explosion. Each sound bubble move has tricky properties, but they have their uses with careful planning. For instance, both his C1 and C3 are useful tools to quickly send Motochika a good distance away from danger. When an enemy gets close to one of the bubbles, he may use a jumping from a great distance away to trap them within the bubble's burst of energy. If the player uses him wisely, they may find more inventive and stylish ways to create these type of reactions. Weapons Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Samurai Warriors 3 Stage to clear for Unique Weapon - Showdown at Anegawa Historical Information Chōsokabe Motochika was the 21st head of the Chōsokabe clan of Tosa Province (present-day Kōchi Prefecture). He was the son and heir of Chōsokabe Kunichika and his mother was a daughter of the Saitō clan of Mino Province. In 1575, Motochika was victorious at the Battle of Watarigawa, gaining control of Tosa Province. Over the ensuing decade, he extended his power to all of Shikoku. However, in 1585, Hashiba Hideyoshi invaded that island with a force of 100,000 men, led by Ukita Hideie, Kobayakawa Takakage, Kikkawa Motonaga, Hashiba Hidenaga, and Hashiba Hidetsugu. Motochika surrendered, and forfeited Awa, Sanuki, and Iyo Provinces; Hideyoshi permitted him to retain Tosa. Under Hideyoshi, Motochika and his son Nobuchika participated in the invasion of neighboring Kyūshū, in which Nobuchika died. In 1590, Motochika led a fleet in the Siege of Odawara, and also fought in the Japanese invasions of Korea in 1592. Motochika died at age 61 at his mansion in Fushimi. Gallery Motochika-3rdcostume.jpg|Third costume in Warriors Orochi 2 File:Motochika-nobuambittendou.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition Tendou portrait Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters